Make a wish
by Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose
Summary: I wish I could tell Eragon that hes my son,that I could call him mine in other then my own mind.thought Brom as he did as he did everynight.a short series about what would happen if Eragon found out that Brom is his father, with a little help, of course!
1. Chapter 1

* This is a short little series about Eragon and Brom and what would have happened if Eragon found out on his own that Brom was his father, well with a bit of help from Brom of course. Very short Chapters. About 4 or 5 chapters long. Will be updated Everyday. I promise.

Brom sat next to Eragon's sleeping form, his fingers pulling through the boys golden brown hair as he slept. Brom had done this many a night while Eragon slept unknowingly. Or so he thought...

"You do this a lot..." murmured Eragon softly. Brom's hand stopped, still in Eragon's soft bronze hair. He froze not knowing whether to get up and go back to his cot or to go on like it had never happened.

Eragon didn't say anymore so Brom cautiously resumed what he was doing. Thinking. He began to hum softly as his gaze lingered on the one star in the midnight sky. _Star light, Star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight... I wish I could tell Eragon that he's __**my **__son, that I could call him __**mine**__ in other then my own mind._ he found himself singing something he had not song in ages but it was in a whisper:

"**Close your eyes,**

**Make a wish,**

**and hope beyond hope,**

**that one day it may be granted,**

**I have gone many places,**

**and have been afar,**

**but there is no greater place**

**than here, **

**with you,**

**tonight,.."**

He was cut off when Eragon stirred slightly, Brom froze once again. Eragon turned so he was facing him, his soft ice blue eyes on the older mans gray ones. He propped himself up on one elbow and watched the older man with curiosity.

"You do this a lot." repeated Eragon as he sat up Brom let his hand land in his lap. His gaze rested anywhere but Eragon. "How long have you known?" Brom asked in a soft whisper looking at the ground.

Eragon chuckled as he crossed his legs and turned so he was facing Brom. "Even when your asleep you notice things. I stopped thinking it was a dream about three fort nights ago." answered the boy in a child like tone. Brom smirked, apparently Eragon was much more observant than he let on to be...


	2. Chapter 2

*Sorry guys. I couldn't get on the laptop. I'm about 2 hours late on that promise. So there will technically be too chapters today.

Brom looked at his son, locking eyes with the boys light blue ones, they were all too alike. He wished he could say that. But alas, he could not tell the boy. Eragon watched the older man with curiosity, recognition touched his eyes.

"I know that song..." Eragon trailed off as he tried to remember who had once sang it to him. Brom watched him with wide eyes. That had been over 14 years ago. Could the boy really remember that? And more importantly could the boy remember who had sang it to him.

"My father!" exclaimed Eragon quite suddenly, making Brom jump. Adrenaline touched his heart. Eragon had figure out who had sung it. Boy was he glad that he hadn't sung that song in his voice, only whispering) otherwise he knew Eragon would recognize it.

"Correct." Brom mumbled softly, hoping beyond hope that the boy did not ask him to sing it for him. He had enough trouble not telling his son that he was his father as it was, it would be all to difficult for him to deny him any request at this point. But of course Fate had to do it. It had to make things difficult.

* * *

"I don't remember it very well, and its the only thing I have. If you know it, can you please sing it, please?" begged Eragon in a soft, shy, pleading tone. How could Brom deny him? He supposed he would have to...for the boy's own good. But what if Brom wasn't strong enough to resist the boys begging. And After all, Brom wanted to tell Eragon everything. The only problem was how, and to do it well enough to make Eragon believe him and not leave. If only he knew how...

Again, sorry for the delay. I'm working as fast as I can... Please review. I don't exactly know where im going with this. How should Eragon figure it out?


	3. Some upsetting news Try and understand

_**Please read and try to understand why Arya8996, Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose, and PromiseMeTomorrow haven't been updating:**_

* Hi! How are you guys? No, this isn't Arya, this is her twin sister Violet (or otherwise known as Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose and Promise (otherwise known as PromiseMeTomorrow). The sole reason we're on Arya's account is that we have some very upsetting news. It's a very long story but we're gonna trim it down to size for you.

Arya has been very depressed lately and it has been getting worse. It recently has been discovered that she has been cutting herself. How do I know this? No, she didn't tell us or give us any reason to think she was even more depressed then Violet (Fate)'s been. Umm… this is a very touchy subject for the three of us: Arya, Promise, and myself… we'll just get to the point.

On Monday, March 1st, 2010 Aryannah Legacy, Violet's sister and Promise's best friend, attempted suicide. We found her in the very back room of our house. Somehow she had gotten a whole of Violet's painkillers (She's a victim of Chronic Pain) and downed the what Violet had left in the bottle. Seventeen pills. When we got to her she was barely breathing and had left us a note. Please understand why we won't tell you what she wrote, that is for our eyes only.

She was released from the hospital yesterday and is now in **Sagamore Children's Psychiatric Center.**

For this reason her stories will from here on be postponed. They're on Hiatus.

Hope's Promise is also on hold because we refuse to continue without Arya. I and Promise will still be on and will be updating shortly. Don't think of us as heartless for continuing our stories. The only reason we are doin so is for theses reasons.

1) Arya made us promise we would continue our stories.

2) It helps take our mind off reality. We want to lose ourselves in our own make believe worlds.

To make this clear the following stories from all three of us will be postponed, if yours is not listed then hopefully it will be updated shortly.

_**These stories are now on Hiatus:**_

Forever

Forever Heart

Always Have, Always Will

Game Of Desire

One Promise To Keep (This is Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose's story but Arya was helping and she doesn't feel right writing it without her.)

Quiet Heartbeats

I Wish You Knew

Accidental Miracles (Again written by both Violet and Arya)

Hope's Promise (All three versions.

_**These Stories WILL STILL BE UPDATED REGULARLY**_:

Six Feet Deep In Fidelity

Make a Wish

Never is Forever

Chasing Freedom

Dana and/or Tori, sorry we haven't kept in touch. A lot has happened. We miss you and hope you are safe.

We are terribly sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone and I hope you understand. Good luck to all of you and may the stars watch over you and good fortune rule over you and all whom you may love.

-Violet (Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose) and Promise (PromiseMeTomorrow)


	4. 911

_**911!**_

_**We'll keep you all posted. **_

_**Again fate has decided to take out its anger on us. **_

_**Shortly after we posted, another even bigger crisis happened. Promise's parents have been in an accident. Their currently critical and the doctors sent us home after a good seven hours. We feel so helpless. Promise is a mess and I'm not much better. We told Arya, she's even more of a wreck. **_

_**Promise's is staying with me. God, can fate screw us even more? I don't think it's possible. Thank you all for your kind words. We'll keep you posted. Anyone have any idea on how to get promise to know we care about her and know how she feels. The same thing happened to us except our parents didn't make it. **_

_**Promise has completely closed up and is pushing everyone away.**_

_**Help?!**_


End file.
